


Her Favourite Customer

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: They both loved soup.





	Her Favourite Customer

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Soup of the Day
> 
> Author's Notes: Not beta'd, so please excuse my mistakes. Also don't own the characters.

Hermione smiled when she saw her favourite customer enter her small bakery. Blushing, she told her employee that she would wait on him today. After so many glances and brief moments of flirting, Hermione was determined to get a date with her old Potion's professor.

"Good afternoon, Severus," she greeted him.

"Hermione."

"What's the soup of the day?" He asked as he always did.

"Chicken noodle," Hermione answered.

Severus smirked. "I make quite an amazing chicken noodle soup. You should try it some time."

"I'd love to."

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven."

Hermione nodded, too excited to speak.


End file.
